In various applications, a drive assembly may be utilized to provide rotational power to various components. In various wheeled or tracked vehicles, for example, a final drive assembly may be mounted to a frame of the vehicle to provide rotational power, at an output hub of the drive assembly, to drive the wheels or tracks of the vehicle, and thereby move the vehicle over terrain. Such a drive assembly (and others) may include hydraulic motors for providing rotational power, and various gears for adjusting the speed of the rotational power for output at the output hub. In some cases, the motors may be operated at one or more different speeds. The drive assemblies may also include a park brake arrangement, such as a spring applied, hydraulically released brake, to brake the drive motor. Arranging and packaging complex assemblies such as these, along with gear trains, bearings, shafts and other drive components, in what may be a relatively tight space envelop may be a challenge, particularly when high gear reduction and torque are required.